1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a double-grinding-wheel type drill bit grinding device with a single driving shaft and grinding method thereof, and more particularly to a grinding device with a grinding wheel at each end of the driving shaft of the motive power source. The grinding device also has multiple positioning devices. Each grinding wheel has at least two grinding seats adjacent thereto. With the two grinding wheels, the positioning devices, and two grinding seats corresponding to each grinding wheel, the grinding device is capable of grinding two right spin drill bits and two left spin drill bits simultaneously.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 38,119 discloses a drill bit structure, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,411 discloses a grinding device designed for grinding the drill bit structure of U.S. Pat. No. 38,119, and the drill bit grinding device is provided with two grinding wheels at both sides of the table thereof. This type of drill bit grinding device is a large-scale machine, and the two grinding wheels are driven by two different motive power sources, it is not only difficult to carry but also wastes electric energy. Further, its adjustable range of the grinding angle is too limited since only the flat grinding surface of the grinding wheels cooperate with the base for fixing the drill bit, and it is unable to grind the right spin drill bit and the left spin drill bit simultaneously, and the grinding operation must depend on the individual grinding skills, otherwise, it will cause grinding errors.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,652,367 discloses another drill bit grinding device which employs a single driving shaft to drive a single grinding wheel, and this type single driving shaft grinding device is also unable to grind the right spin drill bit and the left spin drill bit simultaneously.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.